


Arrows, Lightning, and Magic

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Torture, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Oliver was found on an island and brought back to his home. A year after he had been found and became the Arrow he met Barry Allen. The kid caught his attention. When he found out he was in a coma he was devastated. When Barry became the Flash he was sad. He knew from experience what being a hero did to a person. The two grew closer. It was during a bank heist that the two met doctor Harry Potter. He was a hero disillusioned with his life. He had moved to Star city and became a psychologist. He was a hostage in the bank and helped them talk down the criminal. After that event the three became close.





	Arrows, Lightning, and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> *Parseltongue*

-With Oliver-

Lian Yu:

Oliver scanned the ocean. He was looking to see if there were any boats near. Finally he spotted one off in the distance. He set his plan into motion. He lit the end of an arrow on fire before he shot it at the target on the beach. With a loud explosion the wood was lit. The sound and sight attracted the boat. As soon as the arrow left the bow Oliver had taken off towards the beach. A group of people had been sent on a smaller boat to investigate. He arrived at the same time they did. They brought him aboard the boat and sailed to China where he was taken to a hospital.

Once he was identified as Oliver Queen and he was healthy enough to transport they sent him off to America. They too checked him over and documented his injuries. Meanwhile the hospital contacted his family. They informed them that he was found alive and was in the hospital receiving treatment. His mom quickly made her way to the hospital. She talk to the doctor as he showed her to his room. Once she entered she stared at the child she had accepted being dead.

“Oliver.” She breathed out believing she was dreaming.

He turned and gave her a smile. “Hello mother.”

Moira rushed over and hugged him tightly. “You're back. You came back.” She said into his chest.

“I am.”

“Well,” She released him and wiped the tear from her cheek. “Let's get you home.”

“Okay.”

-Queen Mansion-

“Ready?” She asked her son as the pulled up to the house.

He gave her another smile. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Both exited the car. He was quick to grab the case that held items from the island. Only he would handle it and him alone. The employee shot him a look which he ignored. It didn't matter what he thought because what was reality was much worse and he would never figure it out. Oliver entered the manor for the first time in five years.

‘Funny. The manor no longer feels like my home. I guess all those years on that hell hole caused it.’ He thought.

He found a tall black male inside. The man looked familiar but Oliver just couldn't place him. Oliver was on guard as the man smiled at him. He wasn't sure whether or not this man was a threat and he learned it was better safe than sorry.

“It's damn good to have you back Oliver.” The man had a British accent.

“....” Oliver just stared as he took in small hints as to why he was there.

“I'm not sure if you remember him but this is Walter Steele. He was a friend of your father and is now the CEO of the company.”

“I see.” His face lit up as another person entered the room. He went over and hugged her. “I missed you Rasia.”

“I missed you too.”

Thump.

Oliver turned towards the stairs. The others looked at him in confusion. None of them heard the noise. He had been trained to hear small noises when he was on the island so he had heard it.

“Oliver?” His mom wondered what was wrong and tried to get his attention.

He didn't answer as he watched the stairs. Soon they could hear the footsteps of someone running. Thea appeared at the top. Once she caught sight of her brother she ran down and tackled him in a hug. He was glad that he saw it coming. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her.

“I missed you.”

“Me too.” He hugged her back. “Not a day went by that I didn't think of you.”

“I'm so glad that you are back.”

“Me too.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes mom?”

“Dinner should be done soon. Why don't you go unpack. We left your room the way it was before….” She trailed off.

“Okay.”

“I'll have Rasia get you when it is ready.”

“Thanks.”

He grabbed his case and went upstairs. He had hugged his sister once more on his way up. He entered his room and look around.

“It's still the same.”

He smiled softly as he hid the case. He made sure it was in a spot Rasia wouldn't find it while she cleaned. Despite them being his family and Rasia practically raising him he didn't trust them completely anymore and he most definitely didn't trust Walter. He needed to be careful until he found a place to work out of.


End file.
